


High Voltage

by Loaft_a_lot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross species Genetics, Deceitful life, Demon Summoning, Electricity, Elemtlental manipulators, Emotional Manipulation, Female Anti-Hero, Granted powers, Humanoids, Large organizations, Lies, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Science Fiction, Secrets, Strong Bonds, Twins, body control, genetic mutation, morphing, strong female lead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loaft_a_lot/pseuds/Loaft_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl who a had a decent life until the 'accident'. Then everything went to shit.</p><p>Years later, she's on the run and comes across a small town in the middle of nowhere. Miles away from any sort of civilization, She thinks she's safe at least for now....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only doing bits at time, so it'll take a while to finish a chapter. Sorry!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is completely my own work. All characters are mine. The story. Everything.  
> Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing so please, criticise me, correct me, w.e!! All are helpful.

I don't know how long I've been walking for but, I can't stop. Not now. I don't know how long until 'they' catch up. Can't risk it. This road just keeps going and going.

I look around.. There's nothing but swamp, marsh lands and dead looking trees and this long, long road. Lots of hydro towers. All this power needs to come from somewhere... I look into the distance down the road and I see a tiny dot. It's probably a sign which means I'm close to a town, civilization. Great. I need to rest. Too many days running on empty fuel.

A couple hours later and i passed, to which I was correct, a sign. Ashwick Town. Population... Ha.. 405 people. Sounds exciting. Sure seems like a lot goes on here, 5km to town.

As I arrived to Ashwick, they had a big fancy wooden sign that arched over the road into town 'Welcome to Ashwick'. Cute. A little over the top for a small town but it was nice... In fact, the more I look around everything looked pretty nice. It had an elegant look, all the buildings had detailed work on them. Some were brick but majority were made out of wood.

Anyways, rest was way over due. I needed to find information quick and best place for that.. A bar. Aha, right on que, a little bit down the road was a bar called 'Billy's After Dark Bar'... Okaaay... Weird name but it'll do. The road splits into two, and right in the middle is the bar. I can already see a bunch of people in there. And if it's anything like the movies when some stranger walks into their town, everyone's bound to be curious about you.

I waltz right in, heard a bell above my head and freeze. All eyes are on me.

"Hey there stranger! How can I be of service to you?"

I turn to the voice, it was the man behind the bar. Middle age and pretty decent looking if I don't say so myself.

I smile, "yes, I'm looking for a place to stay for a couple nights, perhaps a hotel, err-" right small town, "-motel, I mean".

The man returned my smile "yea, no problem. Hey Jet, take this young lady to Marcia. She needs someone to show her the way".

I go to look who the man was talking to. He had his back to me, but he has a black leather jacket, faded blue jeans and boots. Slowly he turns to look at me and stops. He looks me up and down and this automatically makes me be on edge. He wasn't bad looking either. A fohawk, bleached blonde hair in the middle and brown hair on the sides. Blue eyes, a bit of a goatee and an eyebrow piercing.

Though he kept staring and it was becoming awkward, the man behind the bar must have sensed this cause he called out his name.

Jet blinked a couple times like snapping out of a trance and laughed nervously. " Sorry boss, got lost in thought, sure miss. Shall we? "

Turned back to the man gave him a bill and started towards the door. He opened the door and paused, motioned me to walk ahead of him, and so I did. Once we were outside Jet looked around, then looked back at me. Furrowed his eyebrows, he looked confused. I raised an eyebrow in response and tilted my head to the side.

"Err, where's your car?"

Oh that's awkward, he thought I drove here, I smirked, "no, I walked here".

Ahaha, this guys look was priceless, he was in shock. It took him a second to grasp this before he spoke.

"Y-you walked here? That's insane. It's 60 miles every way before you hit another town. God, you must be exhausted! Come on let's go, so you can rest".

He walks towards a red Camaro which I assume is his car, gotta say, sweet ride.

I follow suit and walk towards the passenger side. He unlocks the car and I get in. It has a smell of musk, spice and pine. The car was very tidy otherwise. Its stuffy in there so I took down my hood. I often don't show much of my body no matter how little it is. I get starred at quite often, that I feel the need to hide. I guess people never change no matter where you are. I say that, because this guy won't stop staring at me.

I understand I look a little strange but I swear staring is so rude.

"Can I fucking help you?"

He looked startled but his face relaxed and chuckled softly, "sorry I never met someone with naturally white hair that sweater of yours really covers it up. I was expecting brown hair or blonde".

I look down at my hands and a memory flashes,"it used to be. It was brown before...." I couldn't go any further. Cause if I did, old memories I didn't want to remember will resurface.

He didn't press any further, just started the car and went down the left road. A couple minutes pass and we arrive at a small motel.

I thank him for the ride and walk to the reception desk. A roaring engine and dust rises with a leaving car. So extra. I see the lady in front of me and see a name tag 'Marcia'.

I got my room no problem, I practically ran to my room though. Shut the door as I quickly could and threw off my sweater and pants.  Threw the sheets back and jumped into bed. Rest was way over due.


	2. Jet

Work as usual was a pain in the ass with the two dumb idiots of town.

One idiot forgot to wear his rubber boots to work which could have gotten him killed, which I tried to send him back home but he wouldn't budge. The other idiot totally encouraged him by cheering on his stupid stubbornness. Man I really wanted to fire them. But it was hard enough as it already was. Not many workers like working with electricity but we got a decent amount that if I did fire those two it wouldn't affect anyone or anything. But there aren't any jobs available in this small town.

I was relieved when my shift ended, I could really use a drink. These guys really wear me out. If I ever met someone who stresses me out more than these guys, I swear ill give those guys a raise. For not being the dumbest, annoying pair of assholes to exist on this planet.

I drove to the bar, in my newly purchased Camaro. I couldn't have been more proud of my baby.

I arrived and strolled in, with a familiar chime above my head and walked straight to Billy. "The usual".

The man behind the bar, Billy, chuckles, "sounds like today was rough".

I let out the biggest gust of air from my lungs to show him he couldn't have been more right.

"Jet, you need to get yourself a girl mate".

I could practically hear the smile on his face when he said that.

" Well Bill, when a nice girl comes along, send her my way. I could use a change of scenery... But realistically no one ever comes to our town ".

"I dunno about that, seems like the wind is changing here. Cause here comes one now".

I didn't like how he teased me but he always did have his way. As if on cue, the all too familiar chime rang and the bar fell silent.

Of course Billy needed to break the silence

" hey there stranger-" 

No way, someone new just came to town. As if God was going against me to prove my statement wrong.

"Yes I'm looking for a place to stay-"

Oh God, it was even a girl. Billy was right, the winds are changing. Could this really be a coincidence? Just as we were talking, a girl just happens to walk right in. But here she was standing right behind me. And as promised Billy calls my name.

"Yea no problem. HeyJet, take this young lady to Marcia. She needs someone to show her the way".

I look at him, this is too unreal, happening way too fast, too soon. I go to turn to look at her but my body refuses to cooperate. My body feels like metal gone rusty. When I'm finally facing her and take a good look, she was so... Mysterious.

I could barely see anything of her. She had a big bagy sweater and bagy sweat pants, plain high top shoes and aviator sunglasses. Her hood was up so I couldn't see her hair but she did have a tattoo above her left eyebrow.

Who is she?

"Jet?" 

Instantly ripped from my thoughts. I realized I was being slightly creepy with the staring.

Ahaha, "sorry boss, got lost in thought, sure miss, shall we?" Turned to Billy to give him the money I owed. 

I walked to the door, opened it and ushered the pretty stranger out the bar. She walked past me and as soon as she walked out she turned to look at me expectantly. I was quite confused, I would assume she would go into her car and follow me. But she made no such movements. I looked around to see if she had a car that I didn't recognize. None.

I go to ask her but, see this cute creature in front of me, it was hard for me to keep it together. Her head was tilted to the side with her left eyebrow slightly lifted upwards, like she was questioning my confused state....

"Errr, where's your car?"

 She smirked, she said that she walked here.

I told her flat out, that was crazy. That is one long ass walk from anywhere to town. I got into my Camaro and she followed suit, sat in the passenger seat.

She removed her hood and there revealed snow white hair with baby bangs that has a hint of blue dye on the tips. The back of her head was shaved up to the crown of her head, From the crown to the side of her face went from super short to jaw length hair. Her hair wasn't straight but messy unkept hair. 

Her lips were medium size and full. Not too thick but not too thin either. I couldn't see her eyes, her glasses reflected whatever I tried to see. 

I don't know, but she had this 'air' about her that seemed beautiful, mysterious and lethal. Wherever she's going she packed light, super light. Like nothing. She had a string bag and whatever nic naks she decided to bring. 

_Where is she going? I_ _s she in trouble? Is she running? Does she need my-_

"can I fucking help you? " 

Her voice! It was tough around the edges but clear, couldn't miss a voice like hers, I laugh.

"Sorry I never met someone with naturally white hair that sweater of yours really covers it up. I was expecting brown hair or blonde".

She was quiet for a moment.

"it used to be... It was brown before...."

Hmmm. Yup. Definitely mysterious. I can't say I've met anyone like her except my best friend, but he moved 10 years ago to a different town. He's smart and it always, always seemed like he was up to something. Never told me what though, he said it would only get me into trouble knowing. So I never questioned him about his motives, and he seemed to like that. So he never questioned me whenever I did something. He always had my back. Though I knew quite a bit about him. His mother was a scientist and his father was a doctor, so you can see where he got his smarts from. He also had a brother but I never had the chance to meet him. They were only half though, the mother slept with another man. That was his story but, this is someone completely new. I don't know her, her story, hah! Even her name. She had this air about her, like she's trying to close off from the world. Trying to back away but I only wanted to reel her in.

I pulled up to the motel and just as I stopped she open the door and got out. Thanked me for the ride and disappeared into Marcia's office. 

Yea, your fucking welcome.

I tore away from the as fast as I could to go home. Didn't want to be there to think about her more. She was driving me nuts. This one stranger was driving my curiosity wild. I needed to know about her but I'm gonna leave her for now. 

I need to know. I need to know. I need to know.


	3. Unknown

_It's been dark for far too long. I want out. I want out. I want out._

_I can feel the outsides emotions rush into me. I want to kill. I want to kill. I want to KILL._

_Oh I'm so alone, where's my otherhalf. Was I abandoned. Was I abandoned. Was I abandoned._

_Why have I been locked up? I thought they liked me. I thought they liked me. I thought they_ loved _me._

_I want another test, I'll do good I promise. I'll pass. I'll pass. I'll do better._

_How long do I have to be here? Will they release me? Let me go free? Run wild? I want to see. Blood. Blood. Blood._

_I want to feel my power, my body. Why can't I? Why can't I? Where am I?_

_Blood. Kill. Blood. Kill. Kill. Kill. Blood. Blood. Kill._


	4. Flow

_Flashing images. A bright room with rust everywhere. Piles of garbage all over the floor. I'm filthy, covered in dirt. Ashamed._

_I'm somewhere else, a dark room. Rows of glowing tanks with creatures taking form, growing. I'm walking, chains round my wrists and ankles. Scared._

_Again the scenery changes. I'm at a round table set for three. An older woman and a child sit across from me. Both smiling and laughing. At the back of my mind I hear 'who are you?'. But I shake my head. 'I know them silly, that's mom and my little sister....Olivia'..._

_The last scene was too familiar. A factory filled with hazardous chemicals and shady people. I was fixing a rail by a chemical tank. A man knocked into me pushing me forward. Falling, reaching out trying to grab something, anything. Success, I got a cord. It breaks. Electricity convulses my body, liquid engulfs me. Death._

I'm already aware of my surroundings, knowing I'm no longer dreaming, I open my eyes and see a cracked ceiling with yellow stains botching it. I look to the night table beside me, 2:13 a.m. The sheets were itchy against my sweaty skin. I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom, I catch my reflection and see my eyes. A light glow, permanently there. I can down the glow until I almost look normal, but I can never rid of it. 

I start the shower and wait for it to become warm. I remove the remaining clothing I was wearing. and step into the shower. Now water doesn't bug me, it itches a little but we all gotta get clean somehow. I step back out, not bothering with a towel. I hear the crackling and sizzles until there's nothing but silence. 

No. Quietly I hear footsteps outside, not sure which direction they're going, I throw back on my shorts and cropped shirt. My heart is racing. For all I know The L.O.V.E could have found me. I would have to go all out just to get away. I surge up. I hear the the footsteps getting louder, closer. I redirect the energy to my hand, until I hear a knock at the door.

"Flow? Uuuh.. It's Jet.." 

Silence.

In a even quieter voice this into, "you up?"

I'm frozen, what in God's name is he doing here? And so late too?

I heard him mumble something about stupid and the gravel under his feet shifting as he started to leave. I rushed to the door and opened it.

He was hunched over, looking defeated but when he heard the door open he turned to look at me. He has this goofy smile on his face, until it melted into an astonishment.

Fuck. I was so worried up about the The H.I.V.E that I didn't even bother with the glasses. 

I scrambled for them, practically knocking over everything in my path

 Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

I get to my glasses and I hear him behind me. I turn and there he was, in the doorway. His eyes wide, and confusion sweeps across his face. He moves a foot into my room and I tense up, ready to spring if he attacks me but, he doesn't. He slowly raises his hands and slowly approaches me. I go to move back but I can't move any farther because... Of the night table and bed. I could easily just kill him and be done with this but I'm not so cruel. There are most likely people out there who love and care about him. 

He's in front of me, his hands still in the air slowly reaching out to my face. His eyes still wide but unmoving, starring intensely at my sunglasses. I could barely breathe, move. I never had this kind of encounter, reaction from anyone. 

His hands are now grabbing my sunglasses and pulling them off my face. 

No. No. No! NO!! N-

"It's OK"

I don't know who he was trying to convince but nothing about this situation is OK. I close my eyes as he pulls off my glasses.

"It's OK"

I shake my head. I can't, if I speak I might break. I never done this before. Memories of people calling me a freak, people trying to hurt me, those who thought I was some sort of puzzle. All of them, scared me. And what of this stranger, who is so willing to approach me? I'm scared. 

Warm hands, lightly place themselves on each side of my face. Not rough, but with unbelievable gentleness, he tilts my head back the slightest bit. Then there's no movement, just two warm statues. It's like this for a bit until I finally open my eyes, his face is so close.

It's hard to believe but his eyes went even wider than before. They're were literally popping out of his head. His face went from confusion to astonishment to awe. His hands were becoming warmer against my skin. His gaze so intense, I know he sees it, the ever so soft glow in my eyes. 

My heart is racing, I don't know how I should react. But as it seems I don't need to react in a violent way, as he brought his face to mine. Lips connecting.

 


	5. Unknown

As my twin and I sat in front of several agents and a couple guards with guns pointing at us, we giggled. They must feel greatly threatened of our presence if they needed guards. Again, we giggled. 

_Hey brother, what do you think we'll get this time?_

_I don't know sister, I hope something fun. I've been bored to death lately. Daemon has been annoying lately. He wants to come out to play._

_I know, he's been bugging me too._

Our thoughts were interrupted by the sudden intrusion in our waiting room. Ah, the top dog is here. 

This woman, she's beautiful but dangerous. She runs this whole joint, I mean the whole organization. Hand picked by her grandfather to take his place for when he passes away. And her she was in our presence. 

We giggled.

Synchronized "Hello Dr. Flitz, how may we be of service to you today?"

She glares at us, shivers run down our spine and we couldn't help but giggle again.

"Your creepiness is appropiately underwhelming you two. I have a mission for you, that I am sure you will be more than excited to do. An old friend of yours. Bring Alexis, alive. We want her back. You are, however to not talk about your times together, she would not know anyways"

_Alexis.... Alexis..._

_Alexis....is..._

_Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alexis...._

_Alexis.... She's alive brother, she's alive!!_

_Alexis, Alexis, Alexis._

_I know, I'm so excited too brother. I want to see her, I want to see her._

"I can see this gives you two pleasure, I am glad. But remember! No bringing up the past. It may do you more damage than good. Now go bring her back."

We smile, "yes ma'am."

Giggle.


	6. Jet

I was going nuts at my house. This random fucking girl is running my thoughts. A simple, a little creepy, encounter has me wound up around her. I tried to go to sleep with no success. Eventually, I get up and shower, threw on some clean clothes and head out.

I never thought I would be one of those obsessive guys who couldn't let something go, but that goes to show how much you really know yourself. I pulled up to the motel, thank God Marcia is still up... I check the clock:

12:07 a.m.

She should be in bed by now.. I get out and walk to her office.

I discovered why she hasn't gone to bed yet, she was passed out cold in her office. I knock on the window but no response. I twist the doorknob and find its not locked. 

She looked so peaceful.

Marcia isn't popular of our small town because she's so odd and has strange particular habits. She's a rather nice lady. I feel sorry for her some days, her husband passed away when I was a child and slowly she started to rot away since. 

I shook her awake. When Marcia finally woke up and raised her head she had drool on her face. I tapped my chin and her face was easy to read. Realization to embarrassment melting into being shy. 

"Marcia, I came to see the girl I dropped off here earlier..."

She looked at the round clock on her wall realizing the time, she raised an eyebrow in a questioning way.

"I need to talk to her, its important"

She raised both her eyebrows now, as if to say 'and what do you want me to do?'

" I just want her room number and name, please "

She shook her head, but pulled out her information book.

"You know Jet, if you want to stalk someone don't do it so boldly, it's what gets you into trouble. Her name is Flow Huxley, I put her in room 107. I don't want no trouble from you Mister. Understand?"

"Aye aye captain!"

With that we both left her office. She locked up behind her and walk to her house which was the next building over. I made it look like I was walking to Flow's room but once Marcia was out of view... I stop and walk back to my car. Turn the engine on and have some music playing. 

12:20 a.m.

Why am I doing this, have I really came down so low? Am I one those creeps? I can't help but think of her. The more I think of her, the more I want to know.

Flow Huxley.... Is that even a real name?

Has white hair.... Is it natural or bleached?

Her hair didn't always use to be white... so then why did she change it?

001 tattoo above her left eyebrows... I wonder, what does it mean?

She walked to this town....Why would she walk all the way here with no rest?

12:54 a.m. 

As thoughts raced through my mind I kept checking the clock over and over over.

1:08 a.m.

Am I crazy?

1:17 a.m

I want to know her...

1:23 a.m.

There no way I'm crazy, right?

1:35 a.m.

I want to know her...

1:47 a.m.

No, I'm not crazy.

1:59 a.m.

I want to know her...

2:14 a.m.

I see a dim light flick on in Flow's room but it's gone as soon as it comes. I wait a little bit longer but end up getting out of my car. I'm pacing back and forth should I just go and knock on her door but then, i see it again, the light. This time I slowly and cautiously walked to Flow's room. 

I knock "Flow? Uuhh... its Jet"

Nothing, no movement. Maybe she went back to sleep..

"You up?"

Still nothing. Fuck.

I pivot on my feet "this is fucking stupid, why did I even come here?"

I felt ridiculous, here I am stalking the poor girl, and coming to her room in the middle of the night. She most likely thinks I'm weird or something....

That is until I hear a soft click behind me. She's up!! I couldn't help but feel over joyed the fact that she was up and opened the door. I turn to look back at her knowing I got the biggest smile on my face. I felt like a little kid ag-

Whoa.

When you look at Flow there's nothing to look at except her eyes, you can't help it. Especially if they're glowing like neon blue glow sticks out of her eyeballs....

She seemed to realize I was starring at her eyes,  because all I saw was fear.... And her run into her room.

No... I don't want fear. Why is she scared? No... No.... No!

My feet move on their own until I'm standing in her door way. Her back is to me. She's beautiful from behind. That white hair with her perfect pale skin. She could almost look like an albino. Her cropped shirt was pink and was just a bit longer than the back of her shoulder blades. Her grey shorts (?) Or they underwear? Show how plump her ass is. Her legs, perfectly toned. She looked like what perfection would be called, if there was such a thing as a perfect body. 

She was standing by her bed and night table and turns with her aviators on. Why? Why is she hiding? I don't understand. I move to her but her body tenses. Legs slightly apart and bent with her arms the same way. I raise my hands. I felt like I was trying to tame a wild animal. I slowly move towards her but she tries to back up with no success.

As I get closer I can hear her breathing. It's a little fast and hard but I take it cause she's scared. 

I'm finally in front of her but she's no longer breathing or moving. But now that I'm this close I can see it the slightest glow behind her glasses. 

"It's OK"

I say that trying to calm her but it doesn't seem to work all that great.

As I bring my hands to her face I see the glowing disappear. I remove the glasses and I find why it disappeared, this girl closed her damn eyes.

"It's OK"

Why? There's no point. I'm not leaving now. Not when I'm so close to her. 

But she shakes her head defiantly.

My hands reach out on instinct and place them on both sides of her face. With her face this close, I have this huge urge to kiss her. She's so beautiful. Her face is tilted towards mine, and with us this close I can see every detail of her face. Her skin has no blemishes, no freckles, nothing. 

Then it happened.

She opened her eyes.

So beautiful. But why? Why is she like this? 

Unbelievable. My whole life, to find someone like her exists. Someone so.... Perfect.

Her eyes, were beautiful. They were intense. Clear. And what they held was also clear. Fear. No. You don't need to be scared. I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe. 

Before I knew it I connected our lips.

It was eternal bliss.

 

 


	7. Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to update. I got a job recently and I've always been so tired. But I think I'm up for this again :)

His lips were gentle, soft and no rush. It felt good. His hands sliding down my body, feeling the curves. 

That's when I realized I was practically naked. My boy shorts and crop top and nothing else. 

I shoved him away, feeling betrayed by my body. I just fucking met this guy. And here, I already want him. I don't learn. Ever.

He looked a bit confused as to why I pushed him away but he didn't press it. His breaths were deep and hard and from the looks of it, he wanted me too.

But this end here and now.

"Get out"

He looked hurt "what?"

"GET OUT!!!!"

He looked hurt. He took two steps back with his hands up. Eyes wide with shock.

"Easy"

He was cautious with every move he made. Slow.  No sudden movements. 

He wasn't getting the picture. He doesn't understand anything. This is dangerous. I'm dangerous. People around me never last. But each time i think _this will be different_. Though the sad truth is.... it never is different. And for him to understand that I'm not safe, I need to give him a glimpse of the real me.

The control I had over my eyes, I let them go. Felt the rush. Like the feeling of blood going back into your arm. But more towards my eyes. The energy came. So i let them shine bright.

I lower my voice into almost a growl.

"Get. Out. Now."

His eyes showed he was horrified and scared. He didn't need to be told twice this time. He ran.

I didn't move from where i was, I listened. Listened to the sound of the gravel shifting under his feet. Heard the sound of his car door being slammed shut. Listened to the sound of the wheels spitting rocks from underneath it. Heard him tear it out here.

And listening to every sound, I felt myself break 


	8. Unknown

_So many emotions. Unnecessary._

_Eliminate all unnecessary feelings. Useless._

_Those who feel, will never survive. Perish._

_The strong will survive, while the weak die. Unavoidable._

_But we can't do it alone, we need our other half. Twins._

_Where's my twin?_

_My other half?_

_Why haven't they come find me?_

_Don't they need me?_

_Love me?_

_Why am I locked away into this darkness?_

_Endless darkness._

_No matter how far I walk I don't get anywhere. It feels like I'm walking in one spot._

_Trapped._

_I don't get hungry. I don't get tired. Nothing, except for the flow of emotions that seep into the darkness. Wherever or whoever they came from. They're weak. Pitifully weak._

_Where am I,  I wonder?_

_Well I ever get out?_

_Out...._

_I'd love to see more blood._

_Would love the feeling of it getting dry against my skin. The way it gets thick and darkens. The way it gets sticky before it dry's. But not now. Nothing._

_Nothing. Absolutely...._

_Nothing._


	9. Flow

I barely slept last night, I felt terrible. But it needed to be done. 

Jet.... he seems like a nice guy... But I can't have him around me. 

I don't want to put him at risk. It won't be long until  _they_ come looking for me again. It feels a bit like cat and mouse. And I'm the mouse. 

The ceiling isn't the nicest thing to look at but there not much in this room. Regular motel/hotel stuff. Definitely no 5 star either. I watch the light stretch across the ceiling as it gets later in the morning. 

Time to leave. I check out thank Marcia for her generosity. Once she saw how much money I had she let me stay for free. 

I'm about to leave her office but turn to her.

"Which way is out of town?"

She smiles. 

"There's the way you came in and there's one by the Power Plant. Nothing but road both ways. You take care sweetheart. Stay safe."

I thank her again and leave. Didn't have to ask where the power plant was. I can feel it. That's probably where this town gets majority of their money. 

As I near the edge of Ashwick the power plant comes into view and the generator station next to it. To the right of it is a sign saying 'Thanks for visiting Ashwick'. I make a beeline for the exit until I hear a commotion in the generator. 

 


	10. Jet

I got NO sleep last night.

Ugh. Was that necessary? She didn't need to go that far to get rid of me. But... what she did WAS terrifying. I NEVER seen anything like that. Those eyes and her voice.... Instincts told me to run. Get out of there. Run. And that's exactly what I did. I didn't turn back or wish I did.

I regret it. I wish I had more courage. And tell her no.

So I ended just going back to my same old day to day routine. Get up. Get ready. Go to work.

Again those two idiots are up to no good. No proper equipment.

Somehow, idiot 1, noticed a loose screw on one of the towers. Ran to get a latter and a wrench. 

A couple mistakes on all of our behalf is;

I let this happen as I watched (hoping that whatever happened would teach them a lesson).

We didn't call in for a temporary power shut down.

They STILL weren't wearing proper equipment.

And all of that lead up to what was happening currently. Idiot 1 was on the latter unbalanced. Idiot 2 holding the unbalanced latter, and my conscience kicking in. 

"Enough you two. You're gonna get killed. You-" pointing at idiot 1, "-Get down. And you-" pointing to idiot 2, "-move away."

He backed away with hands in the air knocking the latter. Yelling and screaming incoherently started as my heart sank as I saw it in slow motion.

The moron on the latter lost his balance, arms swinging. The latter tilting back. And I saw where his hands were going. It was stupid but instinct was on overdrive. I saw on his face that he saw too. This was the end. He's dead and we're all fired. His hands made contact with the wire and that was it. 

I tried to act fast but my hands weren't functioning. Fumbling with the walkie as I look back up to see my coworker being electrocuted. I see what my eyes couldn't believe. 

Flow.

Fast.  Unbelievably fast. Leaps off the ground 10 feet in the air. A foot briefly touches the tower and she kicks off again doing a backflip cross ariel to above the wire. Her right hand lands outside of my coworkers. The same with her left hand. She was doing a handstand on the wire! Completely fine...

A moment later I see what happened. My coworkers body relaxed and dropped to the ground. With her not too far behind. 

He was dead. But she reached down and a spark flashed at her fingertips. She touched his chest. 

"Clear" She chuckled.

His chest rose then dropped. Then miraculously he started to gasp for breath. 

"I'd call an ambulance he's nowhere near fine." 

Oh.  She was looking at me with those aviator covering her face. She looked like the first day I saw her.  Completely covered. 

I nodded and got my phone out and dialed. I looked back up and she was gone. 


	11. Flow

As my hand makes contact with the cable. I can feel the power. The rush. The joy of being one with the electricity. The overwhelming feeling of being completely whole. No longer feeling starved of what's mine. Mine. Mine. Mine...... No..... Not mine. It never was. I just happened to be in that unfortunate accident.  

As my second hand came down to connect with the cable, I directed the power through me instead of the wire. So it completely missed the man. His body relaxed since there's no electricity tensing up his muscles. Then he fell to the ground below like a lump of meat.

Hm. He's dead. 

I followed suit, except, I landed on my feet. I guess I should play doctor. I bring just enough power to my right hand not enough to kill, not that it mattered. I put my hand above the dead man's chest. 

 "Clear" I chuckled. 

Man I need to stop laughing at my own jokes. These people will think I'm nuts. 

I touched the man's chest and it rose to my touch. And eerie feeling but soon as it came it was gone. The man gasped and was breathing once again. 

Task: Play doctor            Clear

I've been avoid looking at him this whole time but I knew his eyes never left me. I turn to Jet. His eyes are wide but no, he wasn't looking at me he was looking at his friend? Hm, maybe not.... a Co-worker then? Anyways the man needs help. 

"I'd call an ambulance he's nowhere near fine."

Jet startled, like he was in a daze. He nodded and grabbed his phone. This is goodbye, Jet.

I went to leave and saw the other man there gawking at me. Then to the man barely holding onto his life. Then back at me.

I just winked at him and smirked. But I'm sure he just saw the smirk since I'm wearing sunglasses.  He just stumbled backwards and fell on his ass.

Fully charged I ran. I was gone before you could even blink. When I run, its pretty cool. I get a tail of white electricity behind my feet. I can run without the power but I'm not as fast. I run _almost_ human speed but still I could outrun the fastest man on earth. And most likely still keep going once they're out of breath. 

As I run past the exit to Ashwick, I begin to feel a little lonely. While my experience wasn't the greatest. I miss human contact. And their generosity. Their emotions. It brings back memories of .... my family. How I wish i could see them again.

After I knew I was a good distance away I slowed down. I can't waste energy. I'm gonna need it cause "they" will definitely hear about this. They'll come and be hot on my trail. As I was heading more away.  The trees were growing thicker. Better cover that way. 

Hm. I think I've forgotten something. I got sleep but I didn't get a chance to eat. How stupid could I get. Hopefully I'll pass a gas station soon. Man this sucks.


	12. Unknown

This girl, she never learns. Ever since her "escape" I've been told to keep watch. Never take action, if she pulls a stunt I'm to move in and cover it up. 

But she takes this long ass single road where I can't follow without being suspicious. I've already researched where it leads to so I'm not concerned.

She always avoided large cities and stayed in the country side. Which makes my job harder. Usually when she travels she uses this electrical radar that reaches out to, what I'm told, a mile. 

The researchers told me that it's like a spider Web. She sends out these electrical threads that are so faint that when you walk you can't feel it. Though she be notified immediately and be alert. 

That's makes it tricky to follow her. Nightfall comes and I start my car. I drive up to the entrance of Ashwick and pull off to the side. I turn of my vehicle and wait. 

****

I ended up passing out last night without realizing. Shit. 

11:23am

Fuck. 

I start my car and drive up the main street. A bar. Perfect. I park and make my way to the doors of the bar. I walk in a chime above my head notifies my arrival. Many  eyes look my way but it affects me none.

I walk up to the man behind the bar. I hold up a picture of the vicious and deadly creature roaming around. Alexis.

"I'm looking for this girl. She's deadly and extremely dangerous. If you can tell me anything that would be useful it would be much appreciated."

He raised his eyebrows. 

"She didn't look dangerous to me. but this gentlemen should be able to help you out. Jet?"

He nods his to a young man to his right, my left. The young man turns around. He looks like shit. His eyes look bored, like nothing can phase him. Almost like..... He's seen that there's all there is to see. That  is until I show him the photo.

His eyes are wide for a moment then they relax. Relief, I noted.

"That's not her. She looks.... similar... but these two girls are too different. This girl looks like an animal. The girl I helped out yesterday... was nothing like...  _her_." 

He nodded his head towards the picture at his last statement.

That was more than I needed. Perfect. I smile to myself. 

"Where did you last see her?"

He shrugs.

"Leaving town I guess...."

"Thanks."

I turn to leave and I'm almost at the door until a hand grabs my arm. Forces me to turn around. Its the young man. A  desperate look in his. 

"What... what is she?"

Hmmm. Interesting, he knows. 


	13. Jet

I hear a chime behind me. I don't move or try to either. I'm too exhausted to care anyways. Whoever it was stood a couple feet away to my right. I didn't care to listen but still heard.

"I'm looking for this girl-"

I lost my job. The other idiots lost their jobs as well. Though one will forever be on disability cause of his severe injuries and the other is like me.

The medics were astonished that the guy lived. 

Cops questioned the two of us like crazy. Trying to squeeze every detail out of us. Though before they came, the idiot, who was holding the latter, and I, we both agreed not to say anything about Flow. Who would believe us anyways? A girl who can handle electricity and walk away unscathed. No one. 

Flow. 

Really,  who is she. Where'd she come from. She grows to be more of a mystery every time. How did she come to be that way. 

"-but this gentlemen should be able to help you out. Jet?"

I look at Billy before I look at the man beside me. He was tall and very well... groomed. he was wearing a fitted black suit. His hair black and slicked back. He had an undercut and a bar code tattoo that somewhat blended in with his hair by his left ear.  

Before him he held up a picture. Flow!

It was a picture of.... Flow? No. No. It's not her. Though the similarities were shockingly close. She was younger, though this girls hair was also white,  but it was long. There was no 001 tattoo above her left eyebrow. But what really separated the two, was the girl in the photo.... she looked.... Deadly. Her eyes were sinister looking. Dark bags under eyes. The  bags under her eyes made her piercing blue eyes stick out more. On her cheek was a splash of what looked like blood. And she was smirking. 

Relief hit me. It wasn't her. It wasn't her.

"That's not her. She looks.... similar... but these two girls are too different. This girl looks like an animal. The girl I helped out yesterday... was nothing like...  _her_." 

I nodded my head towards the picture.

He smiled. Looked like that was what he was hoping to hear. 

"Where did you last see her?"

I shrug. I felt like I needed to be vague about this whole thing. Something felt a little off about this situation. 

"Leaving town I guess...."

He nodded. 

"Thanks."

He turns to leave and he's almost at the door. No. I can't just leave it like this. I need an answer. Anything will be fine. And I dash to the man in the fancy suit. I grab his arm and turn him around. I need an answer. Anything. Something. 

"What... what is she?"

I know this bastard knows something. 

He gives me a curious look. Then it looks like he pondering his choices. He nods.

"Care to follow me?"

 I nod. 

He leads the way without looking back expecting me to follow or he just doesn't care. Either way I'll get an answer before I leave.

He stops in front of a 1968 Dodge Charger that had some serious work on it. Black and sleek. Shiny through and through. 

He turns to me and leans against the hood. pulls out a thin silver case opens it. Pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Inhales the poison and blows it all back out.

There's a long uncomfortable silence before he speaks. My heart quickens at the anticipation. 

"So."

His first word. He takes another puff.

"What do you want to know?" he says as the smoke leaves his lungs once again. 

"The girl in the photo and the girl I know. They're different people right?"

He ponders again. Weighing his options.

"No..... They're the same... in a way. But they're very different from one another if I must give my opinion."

What? what the hell is that-

"Split personality!?"

He doesn't confirm or deny. He only smiles.

Another pull from his choice of poison. 

"Is that all you wanted to know?" 

A look of disappointment is clear on his face. he stands and moves to start leaving.

"No. I'm not done but I have two questions and I'll let you go. Why are you looking for her? And how did she become like that?"

He looks at me a little bored. Probably still disappointed.

"One" He holds up his index finger on his right hand. "I'm here to take her.... home."

Home? So she does have somewhere to go then. she isn't completely alone. That's good. 

"Two" His middle finger goes up beside his index. "Idk. She's always been like that, for as long as I've known her...." He ponders again. "And I've been working with her for.... 15 years." 

What?

 


	14. Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven't been updating I've been looking for places to move to. Well I found one and now I'm in the process of packing. I didn't forget about the story.... well I did a little, not gonna lie. But I'm back now.

As we packed our favourite things to leave.

We hummed "Green Sleeves", note for note, never missing a beat. It's what mother used to hum to us. That is until we ripped her limb from limb. Those were the days.

We giggled.

It's not like we wanted this. We didn't wanna be this way. But the village wanted to prosper and have large power over those who tried to overthrow our small home. 

Well, they got the power. No. We got the power and we destroyed them for it. All of them. Mother, Father, big brother, Aunty, Uncle, Gramps and Grams. We got those who're friends with Mother and father. Even our friends. Especially those elders. 

They said they would rather it be us than them. So when the ritual started sister and I made a pact. We will stick together, through thick through thin. And we'll get all those motherfuckers. 

I don't think the elders knew what they were doing when doing the ritual. A demon was called. Daemon. He's no big time demon. A small fry is what he said. But he isn't weak either.

When the elders said we were the sacrifice for the greater good. A chill ran down our spins. We gripped each other's hands fiercely. 

"No."

Daemon, the demon looked down at us. We were quite young at this time. We were 8. And he looked menacing. His irises were red and the rest of his eyes were grey. He had no nose. When he smiled at us and kneeled down. We had more than a good look at his teeth. They were sharper than razor blades. A million of them filled his mouth. his mouth was unusually wide. went from ear to ear.... if he had ears. They were just tiny holes.

I reached out to touch his mouth. His eyes widened at the sudden invasion of his space. Though he didn't move. Instead he giggled. If I had to put a sound to the giggle... I would say it sounded like musically sluggish bubbles. 

"Quite the curious one, huh?"

His skin, black and glossy, was just that even to the touch. His horns were large and they seem to come from the back of his head. They curled around his skull to the top of his forehead and swerved upwards. 

I spoke. "W-we don't want that"

The demon tilted his head to the side. 

"Oh?"

My sister spoke up as well. 

"We don't want that!"

"We want to live!"

We both clung to the demon. Screaming at him that we didn't wanna die. 

Behind us we heard the elders yelling but they didn't matter anymore. 

The demons head shot up, looking behind us. We turn. Outside the ritual circle was an elder. He had a gun pointed at us. 

He was angry, "you're gon' ruin everything you lil' brats"

_Tsk Tsk._

That sound was quiet but it rang in our heads. We look back at the demon. He was looking at the elder with a chilling gaze.

"Well, well, humans never cease to amaze me. You're going to kill my 'sacrifices'? I want to see you try."

He placed his elongated fingers on each of our shoulders. There was no weight to it just warmth. we looked at him with hope. Hope that he'll help us, pity us. 

The elder fired but neither of us fell. the bullet turned to dust the moment it reached the border of the circle. 

The demon giggled again.

"I don't like _you_  humans specifically. I don't like children sacrificed to me. AT ALL. Especially when you sacrifice them instead of having the balls to do it yourself. Your greed is what will cause your end."

He smiled that horrible toothy smile. From behind him black boney wings formed. 

"Would you like to form a contract, Emerald and Emily?"

Shocked that it knew our names my sister and I looked at each other. I could see it in her eyes. She was as angry as I was. How could they do this to us? I thought they loved us? We were family. Blood. we knew these people all our lives. how could they? how could they? HOW COULD THEY!?

We knew what our answer was.

"Yes."

 

 

 


	15. Emerald and Emily

Thinking back to that life changing moment. I can only think of it as either the best day or the worst day. There is no in between. The  day we got our revenge or the day we were massively betrayed.

Daemon let himself be absorbed into our bodies. Evenly distributed the powers to each of us. 

The deal was we get to live and be granted his powers, in exchange for the slaughter of the entire village. We eagerly agreed. The downside of the deal was that each time we used Daemons powers we would lose a small molecule of our soul.

He said that even if we used his powers everyday, it would take 25 years in order for our soul to be devoured completely. 

We looked the same pretty much except for an eye. We each had one of our eyes look exactly like Daemons. Also our teeth were sharper. They weren't like razor blades sharp, just sharper and pointier. 

The most exciting part of that night was when we turned to the village. Everyone was dumbstruck. They didn't know what to. But we did.

We giggled.

We smiled.

We began to morph. Since the powers were split we only had half of our body's change. We each got one horn. One wing. His black and glossy skin unevenly distributed throughout our body. Our teeth sharpened even more and multiplied.

The power was incredible. We immediately knew our thoughts were connected. Knew exactly what the other was going to do. There was no need for discussion. 

We had took a step forward towards everyone. Smiling. A light jog to me was faster than what your eyes could track. I was in front of the elder who shot at us. 

He tripped backwards at my sudden appearance. I lightly stepped over his legs until I was above his abdomen. I placed my hands on each side of his face. 

"Your sacfrice is for the greater good."

I giggled uncontrollably as I ripped off his head. Blood splatterng everywhere. It was easy as plucking a flower. No effort. The irony was too funny. 

~

The reminiscent memories my brother was having, were flowing through me. 

We were just about done with packing and getting ready for our departure. I heard a knock at our door. it was a one of the security guards. He never made eye contact. Too scared I assume. 

I giggle.

He hesitates a moment before reaching out to me. A note was in his hand. 

I make a grab for it but he guard retracts a step. I don't like that one bit. 

I hear brother move behind me.

"Hm? Sister? What's... ah, sir. You shouldn't have done that. Now you have no choice but to make it up to her."

He smiles.

He takes the note from the guard in one hand and his other hand grabs the guards arm. he struggles against his grip. No success.

_There sister. Now have a little fun while I make the arrangements._

I smile. "Thanks brother, what does the note say?"

_The man you need to get a hold of is the man who knows where Alexis is. Oh Alexis. Alexis. Alexis. Oh I can't wait to see her._

_Brother I'll be finished here soon. I'm sure he'll break soon. He doesn't look much fun._

Brother turns to the phone and dials. 

I have the man on the ground. He's begging. He reminds me of those disgusting elders. A nail in one hand and a hammer in another. I place the nail on his knee cap and... 

BAM!!!

 


	16. Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring role. Marina aND the diamonds  
> Cali dreamin. Chris webby

I had ran 8 hours at top speed. Not thinking about where I was going, as long as it was far away. It will take them a week to find me. 

I was safe. I'm so tired of this. Running all the time, all the time.

It was getting late. The sun set almost complete, night beginning to appear. I didn't care for a bed, nor food that my stomach was begging for. I didn't care for shelter or anything for that matter. I was tired. So tired.

I discovered a bench in this park I found myself in when I stopped running. Two steps and I was lying across the bench. And I was out like a light. 

 _Flashing images appeared again. Again I was in the rusty bright white room. Piles of garbage everywhere... wait,_ thats human head.

_No, silly. that's a MOP head._

_Oh, ok._

_I was dirty. Covered in garbage and dirt. Where did this stuff all come from?_

_Gross._

_I'm somewhere else now. The room was dark but not completely. Not with the rows of glowing tanks with creatures taking shape._

_I'm walking, my wrists and ankles bound with chains. Smiling._

_Wait, no. I was frightened._

_Once again the image is different. I'm sitting at around table, accompanied by two others.  An older woman and a child sit across from me. Both smiling_ _._

_Again. I struggle. I want to call them something else at the back of my mind but, I shake my head. That's mom and Olivia._

_I knew what came next. I was in a_ _factory. Hazardous chemicals filling the air and shady people moving about._

_I was fixing a rail by a chemical tank. A man, not caring, knocked into me. The world shifting beneath my feet. Being pulled by gravity I began to fall. And below was a tank filled with unknown chemicals._

_I grabbed whatever i could get my hands on. It was a cord. It stops my fall for a moment but breaks under the sudden weight. Electricity pulses throughout my body, liquid swallows me whole. Then nothing._

My eyes open and last time I remembered I was on a bench not in a bed.

I look around and see a shit load of cords and monitors. In the middle of it all is some random guy. Busy typing away to some unknown code spread across the screens.

I was still wearing all my clothes. In fact it looked like someone just placed me here. the only thing that I didn't have was my glasses which were on the table beside me. 

The stranger must of heard me moving cause he spun around in his chair.

"Hey"

I didn't know exactly how to feel. 

"Hi"

He smirks,  "sorry for bringing you here. Buuut I saw you sleeping on that bench. it looked hella uncomfortable. Also it was quite chilly out."

He stretches and groans. He makes his way to the bed I was in. Pulls back the covers and is lying beside me. Though the bed was huge so he wasn't close but it was weird.

"Sorry, I've been up all night. Aaand technically, this IS my bed. Don't worry. I won't do anything. Also this is a king bed. More than enough room."

He yawns and rolls away from me.

In a sleepy voice "you can stay if you want, no one here but my brother and...I"

Then nothing. He was out. 

I decide to get up and walk around the bed. I look at the stranger in front of me. his hair wasn't long but wasn't short either. Black and thin. He had bags under his eyes. He also wore glasses. He was still wearing them so I removed them for him. I placed them on his his other night table beside him. I turned to leave the room but tripped over the cords lying on the floor.

There was a knock at the door.

"Tech? You ok?"

I freeze. Before I could move the door was already open. 

The man was huge. Almost as big as the door frame. His eyes were wide looking down at me.

Sheepishly I smiled. "hey"

Honestly what else could I do?

He smirked, just like.... the other guy, Tech?

"You my brothers girlfriend? Or a one night stand?"

Whaa.

I sigh "neither, I don't know him. he brought me here after finding me on a bench."

"You're homeless? You hungry? I got bacon, eggs and toast ready."

My stomach was the one that answered.


	17. Tech

Taking a stroll through the park was the fastest way home. 

I had just finished at the electronic store. I needed some cords for one of my monitors. I needed to do some readjusting. The screens were too close together. 

While I was thinking about how I should go about rearranging. A bright light came and gone and there stood a girl. She stood there for a second then saw a bench not 5 ft from her. Took two steps and collapsed on the bench. 

Normally I would let it go and go on since it ain't my business. Though the way the girl just fell onto the bench was worrying. I readjusted my satchel and walked till I was beside her. Carefully I turned her over. and picked her up. 

She was light. Her hood fell back and there revealed blinding white hair. She had this 001 tattoo above her left eyebrow. Nice full lips. 

From what I could see. She looked cute.

I continued to walk home. It just another 5 minutes away anyways. Though she did start to get heavier as I kept going. I couldn't stop, otherwise I would stop and collapse.

I'm not strong but I'm not weak either. But I wasn't made for this.

My house is a bungalow. 5 bedrooms, 2.5 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, dining room, living room and family room.

The purpose of all this space was that it used to be filled with more people. My mother, father, big brother and my cousin. Though my cousin got in a car accident and died. After mothers second divorce she moved to her work and barely came for visits. Father became non-existent. 

As I arrived home. I went through the backyard. It would be easier getting through sliding doors than a doorknob.

I walked through the dark house. knowing exactly where to go. I got to my door and gave it a little push. The door swung open and there revealed a huge network of computers. As soon as I stepped into the room. My computers started to go a little glitchy but then calmed down a second later. 

As put her down a huge static shock arched off of her and hit me. 

"AH FUCK!"

I shook my hand. It was completely numb. What the fuck was that? I never seen a shock that big. 

She rolled away from me. There. Again. A bolt of electricity arched off her lingering almost as if it was alive, searching. when it couldn't find something to connect to it slowly went back down to her.

Holy shit. What the fuck is this? Again! My computers started to Glitch out. Screens going all fuzzy and wonky. I didn't want to believe this girl could be the cause. but it made sense. Kinda.

She was stillwearing her sunglasses, so I took them off. I place them on the night table beside her. I turn back to her to pull the blanket on her but freeze.

She was starring at me. 

Her eyes are FUCKING glowing. WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT THE FUCK. I didn't dare move. I was afraid she was going to kill me. But all she does is give me a small weak smile and closes her eyes. 

My legs buckled. Dumbfounded, I just got back up and walked to my computers.

Nah. I'm just tired. Denial. I refuse to believe something that unexplainable happened.

I started to busy myself. Rearrange my computers. Fixing the wires so they weren't tangled. Rewrote some codes. Tried to hack into L.O.V.E. and failed miserably. I did this until morning creeped up on me. 

I heard movement behind me. I froze. 

I spun around in my chair to be facing her.

She looked confused. Vulnerable. But she did look kinda lethal. That's the type of "air" she had around her. though I did notice her eyes were not glowing. That's good.

"Hey"

"Hi"

I can't help but smile, "sorry for bringing you here. Buuut I saw you sleeping on that bench. it looked hella uncomfortable. Also it was quite chilly out."

I stretch and groan and make my way to bed. It's bedtime. I'm exhausted. 


	18. Ethan

I've been on road for a while. I had received a really disturbing phone call from the demonized twins yesterday. The content Emerald was talking to me about wasn't the problem. It was what I heard in the background. Emily, that sick and twisted bitch. Whoever she got her hands on, that poor son-of-a-bitch was most definitely dead after she was finished.

She was "giggling" like crazy along with the sound of a man screaming in agony. I know I definitely heard bones breaking. 

Though the overall msg was that they're coming and it isn't for me but,  _Alexis._ No one knows how this is gonna end but, I guaran-fuckin-tee that it'll go down in the most unexpected way. 

Also my phone call from Dr. Flits this morning wasn't all that eventful either. Damn kid was talking on my phone when I got out of the shower. I coulda killed him. I rub my Temple to sooth my aching brain from so many Goddamn problems that keep on rising out of nowhere.

In my review mirror I seen the red Camaro following closely behind. He insisted on coming. Though he was right. There are only two roads in and out of his town and they don't cross any town until a few 100 miles out. 

We left his town today. Yesterday when I received the phone call... Jet said he knew someone who was good at finding people. He also said it would take 3 days to get there. So he suggested that we rest yesterday and head out today. He looked really tired anyways so I agreed.

We came to a fork in the road. I look in my review mirror. He had his right blinker on. That was my que. 

Fuck. This is gonna be one hell of a boring drive.


	19. Dr. Flitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting harder to choose who to write next. And keep track of the plot. I almost screwed up Ethans part, forgetting that we were in the next day.  
> Save me.  
> T_T

6:00a.m

My alarm goes off with its annoying buzzer. I have the urge to replace it everytime but it does the job. So it is time to get up and use the washroom. 

6:30a.m

I already have breakfast made. I have two over easy eggs with a bit of pepper and two pieces of whole grain bread that was lightly toasted. Time to eat.

6:45a.m

Time to get ready for the day. Shower. brush teeth. Put on simple make-up. Put on a simple but elegant black dress that's molds perfectly around my body. I pull my hair up into a doughnut bun and secure all the loose hairs with some pins.

7:30a.m

Leave in-work home. Walk through south wing, which is the in-work home living area , towards central wing, which is my work area. Everything is pure white, the walls the floors and cieling. The view walking to my wing is anything but dull. Our facility is located on a rather decent size island in the middle of our country.

7:45a.m

I arrived early as expected. I go through the daily regular full body scan. Sit at my desk above to many others. Go through several documents. A straight black coffee is placed to the right of me. 

8:05a.m

Daily report is late. As usual. Still no sign of Ethan. I will give him another 5 minutes.

8:10a.m

Still no sign. I will give him another 5 minutes. I believe in three chances.

8:15a.m

Odd. I decide to call. It rings 3 times-

"Heeello?"

Not Ethans voice. Younger.

"Where is Ethan?"

A pause.

"In the shower. Wanna chat till he gets out?"

I decide to play along.

"Ok"

"Soo miss. Who are you? Here it's says Pitt Bull."

I sneer at the remark. That is the nick name I was given by a certain woman. Typical he would have that as my name in his phone.

"Yes, that would be correct. And you are?"

Again he paused.

"I'm Jet, nice to meet you Pitt Bull."

Jet? Wha-

8:18a.m

"W-Where is Ethan?"

Another long pause. I hear knocking in the background.

Some muffled voices

One very agitated. Ethan, I assume. Jet.... It goes quiet. Then I hear a sigh in my ear.

"Hello Dr. Flits."

"Ethan."

"L-look I can explain the kid. He had personal contact with the.... target."

Shit.

8:21a.m

"Why is he with you now?"

Another sigh. "I lost her. I-I know, I fucked up. But he may be able to help me. Said he knew someone good at tracking."

I froze. Shit. Shit. I kept my composure.

"Deal with this, Ethan. Quickly. I already sent you one of the "TWINS". You should have received a call from them already. Find her before they find you. Understood?"

Silence on the other end is what fills my ear. I can imagine Ethan cursing everything that lead him to this moment. 

"Yes."

I hang up.

8:23a.m

It is time to make my rounds. A little behind schedule due to Ethans negligence but no real harm done. 

I stand up with no regard for my chair. I hear it rolling away for no more than 3 seconds. My personal assistant already has it in her hands. 

I look at the rows of my subordinates. It reminds of a lecture hall but too white, too clean. Though my desk is at the top of the room instead of the bottom. Down at the landing at the bottom of the room is a faint outline of a square. 

"Open the door" I call out to no one particular. 

I move around my desk so I am standing in front of it. As I descend the stairs, the faint outline of the square becomes more defined as it sinks into the floor. There revealing a black empty abyss.

My heels are the only thing heard despite the room filled with people. I can feel the presence of my assistant closely behind me. She likes to wear flats but, she is also very light on her feet. I can barely hear the light tap her feet makes as she walks behind me.

For those who do not know, looking into the black hole in the floor will not reveal annything. There is a this film that covers the entry to my laboratory so straying eyes do not catch a glimpse of what is inside.

As I pass through the film, it is a nice cool plesant feeling against my skin. It molds itself around my body as I move lower into the doorway. It does not stick to me nor move anywhere. It simply just adjust itself for anyone/anything going through. 

After I am completely submerged under the film, I can see my stunning displays to my right. The displays are to the  right of stairs and a hallway leading back under my work section. My docile and delicate flower girl encased in her large display room. Along with another fascinating creature. 

She has willow branches and leaves as her hair and her skin is made out of moss. Her eye colour is a magenta hue. Though overall she is a failure but beautiful. My plan was to make a plant manipulator but my first try ended up with a walking muted hunk of earth. 

In the display to the left of my flower girl was another failure but also fascinating to look at. Scales. He is a monstrous looking creature. His neck is disgustingly long with a snake head to go with it.  His shoulders are not straight across like humans but slopes down.  His arms are short little stubbs. I guess you could pass him off a humanoid lizard. But we did not put lizard genes into him. It was a snakes. Failure through and through. 

The last display next to scales was pitch black. No display. I never found something intriguing enough to put in there. But I want to put one of my most prized creations in there... but 000 is too strong though I doubt he would try to bust out. 001 is out of the question. Too strong. Too vicious. Too scheming. Too sly. Too much of everything. But out of 000 and 001, 001 is definitely stronger in every way. While 000 is also strong his genes and molecule structure will not last much longer. He is dying. Such a pity really. He really is a sweat guy, unlike his sister...

My other creations don't stand anywhere near to these two. 000 and 001 are my only two creations where they can turn into their element. 

8:30a.m. 

I sigh and turn down the hallway. Still I hear my assistants soft padding behind me. She never speaks unless spoken to. What a nice obedient girl. Unlike my sons...

Shit. I forgot. I need to go see them. 

I will go see them tomorrow. 

That will be a nice surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. I wasn't feeling inspired and I was in a slump since I lost my job. But I have another one again!  
> So I thought I would try to continue. Thanks for those who do read this. I get this nice feeling. Hoping that you're enjoying this.


	20. Flow

So. This big guy here in front of me. His  name is Tank. He's Tech's big brother. I don't really have a problem with any of this.. err.. Maybe skeptical since they're being so nice for no reason at all. 

Tech finds and brings me here, no questions asked. Tank makes food, feeds me and talks to me like he's known me for years. Either these guys are naturally so trusting or they're naive morons.

Though I say that, Tank doesn't really take his eyes off me. His eyes follow my movements like he's carefully analyzing me.

It's been five hours since Tech went to bed and that means I've been with tank for five long hours. He doesn't seem to mind that I don't talk much. In fact he seems really happy that I'm even listening to him. 

He talks at random. Sports. Tech. His mom. Sports again. Hobbies. Tries to ask me some questions. Gets vague responses but he seems happy that I'm replying. Then back to talking about tech then his mom. A couple words about his dad. Then a couple words about Tech's dad.

This goes on for a while until we hear a door creak in the distance. We both fall silent as we wait for Tech to emerge into the living room. 

And there he is. Bed head like crazy, no shirt, just his pajama bottoms with no socks. His hair is blue black and eyes, that stick out against that dark hair, are a beautiful Amber colour. On his right arm is a tattoo that goes from his finger tips all the way up to his right ear. Thin lines to Thick lines back to thin. Random little circles on the ends of some of these lines. What's the word I'm looking for.... ah, it looks something like a circuit board. 

He seems to notice me and stops in his tracks. He looks over at his brother and gives a curt nod. His eyes fall back on me, he seems to be looking for something. With a determined look on his face, he marches right over and suddenly grabs my face.

The sudden contact throws me off and I immediately shove him away. I get off the couch I was sitting on and put some distance  between us. Tank gets between us. His back is to me and his arms raised slightly in front of him. 

"Easy, Tech. You can't just rush up on someone like that. That's rude. What's gotten into you?"

Tech is calm and he only furrows his eyebrows.

"I just need to confirm something. I seen something. And I wanna know if it was caused by sleep deprivation or if she can actually do what I think I saw her do."

Cautiously Tank turns and gives me a strange look I can't quite put my finger on. Then goes to look back at his brother.

"What is it, that you think, what you saw?"

Tech pauses. Looking to decide if he should say it or not.  But he decided to go with it. 

"I saw her eyes glow and electricity arched off her damn body."

He huffs frustratingly.

"There, ya happy? Now you can think I'm crazy. Not that it really matters. I know what I saw. Now, girl, what are you? Who are you? And how can you do that?"

Tank laughs nervously. 

"Tech, what are you talking about. You must have been sleep deprived man. She's totally normal.... I think, from what I can tell anyways... just relax. You brought her here against her own will and now, this is how you're going to treat her?"

Tech looked exasperated.

"Yea I brought her here but that was before I knew anything about her. She just looked like some girl who needed some serious rest. You tell me if glowing eyes and electricity coming out of your Goddamn body is fucking ok to you?"

"Who cares what she is. What if she's different from us physically-"

"Thank you."

Tank and Tech both stop to look at me. As if noticing I was still there.

Again I repeat.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing me here to sleep. I haven't met kindness like that before. Thank you for feeding me. Your Home cooked meal was delicious. Clearly my welcome here is over stayed." 

I turn to leave but I turn back towards Tech. 

"To answer your question....."


	21. Tech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay of theis chapter. been going through a lot.

"Thank you."

Her voice was quiet and soft. If we didn't know she was there we probably wouldn't have noticed she said anything. 

We turned to look her. Questioning. 

"Thank you...Thank you for bringing me here to sleep. I haven't met kindness like that before. Thank you for feeding me. Your Home cooked meal was delicious. Clearly my welcome here is over stayed." 

This time, her voice had more strength behind it. It was my first time hearing it I believe. Wow.

She turns to leave but pauses and turns back towards facing me.

"To answer your question..... about me..."

She raises her right hand, palm facing up.

There, electricity arches off her hand and slowly, like it's searching, goes towards a lamp. It touches the lamp and the arch zips into it. She keeps repeatedly doing this but each time it gets faster. And each time the electricity hits the lamp, the bulb lights up. 

It was amazing. I had no words to say. I could only watch with fascination.  

This time the arch stayed connected to her hand and the lamp. The bulb, already lit, was getting brighter. Then the lamp on another coffee table lit up as well. So did the other objects that was powered by electricity. The room came to life. In the distance you could hear other electrical objects turning on. The whole house-

Suddenly went dark. Dead quiet.

Except her. Electricity buzzing around her.  Circling her. Coming off and back into her. It was a sight to see for sure. She was like a living, walking battery And she looked absolutely stunning. Her eyes almost looked scary how they glowed. Almost like she could see deep into my soul and read every thought. Her look was piercing. 

I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Ripped from my thoughts, Tank puts his arm around my shoulders.

"She looks..... amazing. More so now, than before."

The tone my brother was using made me force to take my eyes off the girl in front of me and look at my brother. If I'm not mistaken... it almost sounded like he was reminiscing but this is the first time he's met her, right? Another thing he isn't even fazed by her. He's totally relaxed! 

"Hey, stay a while. It's just us here. We need a change of pace. It was getting really boring here."

My brother took it upon himself to invite this stranger into our home. I went to grab my brother to talk to him but he wasn't budging. He was a 'tank' after all.

He looked at me with... a look i couldn't quite name but it gave me the chills.

"She stays Tech. She obviously doesn't have a place to stay. I'm not saying this again." 

He looks back at the girl. 

"Sorry. He can be skeptical of people but I'm sure he'll like you too."

She looked skeptical as well. I couldn't blame her. Here I was trying to kick her out after bringing her in to our home and my brother practically just tells her to live here.

I hope mother doesn't decide to come home soon.

 


	22. Unknown

_I don't understand how I got here or why I'm here. B_ _ut I have figured out that each time, a rush of those disgusting emotions come through wherever they're coming through... its my chance get out._

_I'll follow those emotions to the source. There I should find my exit. Whoever these emotions are coming from... I'll kill them ever so slowly._

_I want my twin. Only from him can I find salvation. Can I find peace. Where I can relax._

_This darkness is irritating. I can't summon any strength. Its like... I'm nonexistent._

_Hmm. I wonder how the others are doing... Do they miss me... ha ha ha... I miss the days where we  would kill a bunch of guards together._

_I'm so bored. I can't wait till I'm free of the eternal abyss._

_I'm coming brother. Don't worry. We'll be together at again. I promise not to kill so many people this time. I'll be a better sister..._

_I just want out. It's too quiet. Too boring._


	23. Emily and Emerald

We left the institute in order to search for Alexis and bring her back. The message Ethan gave my brother is the location to where he is headed. From here to there would take two weeks if we had taken the normal way but we are anything but normal. 

We morphed. It doesn't necessarily hurt but it is uncomfortable. Back bones popping out of place to make room for the wing. Teeth shifting through gums to make room new ones. Finger bones growing an inch longer, along with our finger nails growing sharper and longer. that was the worst of it though everything else was a breeze. 

With the speed we are traveling we could be there in 6 days. If we really pushed ourselves we could be there in 3 days. Though i don't want to be tired the day i see her. I want to be in the best shape. After all we will most likely have to fight her to bring her back. That's what I'm looking forward to most. I want to show her how much stronger we have gotten. 

Oh Alexis. I can't wait to see you. 

_Oh Emily my dear girl. She'll slaughter you. You won't stand a chance. Not you or Emerald, I've been with you both for quite a long time now and seen you spare against her time and time again. Not once have you won._

Daemon laughs. It rings through my head with such clarity it's almost like he's right beside me instead of our heads.

_Emerald. Emily. Listen carefully. When you fight Alexis and it doesn't seem like you'll win I have a little trick that will be quite useful..._


End file.
